Getting Out of Here
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Harry Potter tired of being pestered leaves the wizarding world. Draconia Malfoy doesn't want to be the perfect pureblood princess and leaves. Harry and Draconia go on an adventure. HarryxFemDraco.


**_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
>There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed<br>You say the word, baby I'm all set  
>We'll cover our tracks<br>Tell a couple white lies  
>Make sure we got a good alibi<br>And by the time they catch on  
>We'll be outta there sight<br>Long gone baby_**

**_Let's get out of this town tonight  
>Nothing but dust in the shadows<br>Gone by morning light  
>Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found<br>Baby, let's just get out of this town_**

**_Don't need directions  
>Don't need a map<br>If we get lost I'll be good with that  
>Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass<br>Windows rolled down with the heat on high  
>Stars all aligned in a runaway sky<br>Holding my hand as the miles roll by  
>Long gone baby<em>**

**_Let's get out of this town tonight  
>Nothing but dust in the shadows<br>Gone by morning light  
>Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found<br>Baby, let's just get out of this town_**

**_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
>All our troubles will be just like us<br>Long gone baby_**

**_Let's get out of this town tonight  
>Nothing but dust in the shadows<br>Gone by morning light  
>Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found<em>**

**_Yeah let's get out of this town tonight  
>Let's get out of this town tonight<br>We won't ever get caught, ever be found  
>Baby, let's just get out of this town<br>(Carrie Underwood- Get out of this town)_**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<br>__Flashbacks_  
>YELLING<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm only doing this for fun and enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>  
>~Room 13, The Leaky Cauldron, 11: 45 a.m.~<p>

Six months after the defeat of Voldemort, the press and the ministry have hounded me and it's driving me insane!

How they expect me to become an Auror with how corrupt the ministry was, though Kingsley is going through everyone who works at the ministry to see where their loyalties lie.

_That's going to suck for Kingsley; I just hope he doesn't become an incompetent moron like Fudge was._

Lying on my bed in the room I was renting in the Leaky Cauldron I sigh to myself.

_Why can't they leave me alone?_

As I lay there silently with my thoughts running a mile a minute and then it hits me. Jerking up from the bed I think to myself, _I should leave Magical Britain._

A grin makes its way onto my face and I rush over to the desk in the room and take out some parchment, ink and a quill and start making a list of what I needed to do.

_I just hope they understand._

* * *

><p>~Diagon Alley, 1:00 p.m.~<p>

Entering Diagon Alley was chaotic, everyone wanting to take pictures of me, with me, asking for autographs, wanting to bear my children (_which was unnerving_), wanting to know if I was going to be a Quidditch player or an Auror.

It took a lot of self-control to not hex everyone as I made my way to Gringotts. Finally, after what seems forever, I make it to Gringotts and walk through the door into the main area of the bank, ignoring some glares from the Goblins.

_I see they still remember what happened six months ago._

Weaving through the witches and wizards that were around, Harry Potter walks up to a free teller and clears his throat.

The Goblin looks up from looking at a large gem and narrows his eyes at me and gruffly asks, "May I help you with something?"

I clear my throat again and say, "I wish to speak to Slingblade about the Potter finances please."

The Goblin stares at me for a moment before saying, "One moment."

The Goblin disappears for almost a minute before coming back with another Goblin with him.

I recognize the Goblin as Slingblade, the Potter family account manager.

Slingblade approaches and the Goblin who I was speaking to moments ago goes back to examining the gem.

Slingblade looks at me for a moment and then says, "Follow me."

He then walks away and I follow him until we reach his office and walk in. Slingblade walks around his desk and takes a seat in his chair while I take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

Slingblade then says, "You wish to speak about your finances."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could access my vaults from elsewhere, like another country." I ask, shifting in my seat slightly.

Slingblade looks at me again and says, "Yes, it's possible, Gringotts also has a type of credit card that withdraw from your vault from anywhere around the world."

I blink and think it over for a moment before saying, "Can I get a credit card please?"

Slingblade nods and gets out of his chair to get the paperwork out of a set of metal drawers and then comes back and places the paperwork on the desk.

Slingblade hands me the paperwork saying, "This is the forms to get the Gringotts card."

"So I just have to sign these?" I ask confused and Slingblade nods and says.

"Yes."

It takes a minute for me to fill out the forms and hand it back to Slingblade. After processing the forms, Slingblade riffles through his desk for a moment before taking out a credit card that was black with a gold G in the center.

Slingblade then hands the card over and says, "Sign the back of this card, so only you can use it and it will change into whatever the place your at accepts."

I nod and sign the back of the card and then hand the blood quill back and then Slingblade says, "Now you can use the card whenever you please, anything else?"

"Actually yes, would like to transfer my money to..."

(AN: The place Harry and Draconia are going to is a surprise until the end)

* * *

><p><strong>Draconia<strong>

"Draconia Narcissa Malfoy! Stop slouching!"

"Yes father."

Holding in a sigh of exasperation I sit up straight as a board in my seat as I listen to my father as he keeps talking.

"Now, I have a suitor lined up for you and you will choose one."

I pale slightly as I manage to say calmly, "Suitor father?"

Father looks at me with his cold grey eyes and says, "Yes, this Saturday you have a date with Kadan Montague, heir to the Montague wand makers in Paris, France, very rich and influential in the French Ministry."

_Tch, pawning me off to further yourself, maybe I can scare them off._

As if reading my mind, father gives me a look and says, "And you won't be able to scare this one off this time."

_Damn._

* * *

><p>~Later that Evening after dinner, Draconia's Room~<p>

Sitting in my room in front of my make-up desk staring at my reflection, debating if I should stay and be forced into a loveless marriage or run and be free, sort of, as long as father doesn't find me.

After several moments, I look around my room and make my decision.

Getting up, I look under my bed to find a bag big enough for what I need, and I start packing what I need and what is sentimental value. About ten minutes later I've packed my clothes, my make-up, several books that I liked and some that were interesting, and my secret stash of Galleons.

I close the bag when the door opens and my mother walks in and I freeze knowing I've been caught.

My mother closes the door behind her and looks at the bag on my bed, my empty make-up desk and my empty closet and then at me before smiling and saying, "You're running away."

It was a statement, not a question.

I nod not being able to say anything and mother sits on the edge of my bed and says, "It's okay, I won't tell."

I blink several times before saying, "You won't?"

Mother shakes her head and says, "I wanted to do that many times but then I became pregnant with you."

I stay silent for a moment and then take a seat on the chair that was in front of the make-up desk and go to say something but mother continues talking.

"Don't worry about money, I've set up a separate vault for you when you were born just incase this happened, and only you can get into the vault, number 415."

Mother then hands me a key and gets up and walks over to me and then gives me a hug as she whispers in my ear, "Good luck, my daughter."

With a kiss to my forehead, mother lets go and leaves the room, silently closing the door behind her.

Once again I sit there this time with my heart pounding with nervousness. Taking a deep breath I quickly get dressed and grab my bag that was extended with the extension charm and a featherweight charm and quietly leave my room closing the door softly behind me.

Glancing down both ends of the hallway I quietly sneak towards the front door of the manor. The manor hallways were dark and silent as I continue tiptoeing towards the front door. At every corner I stop to peak around the edges to make sure no one was coming. After a minute of sneaking around I reach the front door, quietly opening the door I slip out and silently close the door behind me.

I then walk fast towards the gate and walk through it before summoning the Knight Bus. Out of nowhere a triple-decker purple bus with words in gold that spelled The Knight Bus screeched to a stop in front of me.

I wince hoping that father hadn't heard the bus.

The bus doors open and a man with pimples on his face steps out and says, "My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening how may I help you?"

I stared at him for a moment wanting to say something rude but I stop myself and say, "Leaky Cauldron, London."

Stan nods and moves out of the way to let me on, and I walk onto the bus and he says, "It'll be eleven sickles, for two extra sickles you get hot chocolate and if you pay two more besides, you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush to boot."

"No thank you." I say to him in a respectful tone that mother drilled into my head when I was younger, and hand over exactly eleven sickles and take a seat on one of the beds.

Stan pocketed the Sickles and then taps the window that leads to the drivers seat and says, "Take it away Ern!"

The doors closed then the bus took off, nearly knocking me over.

We arrived at my destination quickly, screeching to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron and Stan opens the doors and says, "Leaky Cauldron!"

I get up and exit the bus, once I step off the bus doors close and takes off. Shifting the bag on my shoulder I make my way into the Leaky Cauldron where the owner Tom approaches and says.

"Welcome Miss Malfoy, how can I help you today?"

"A room please."

Tom nods and goes behind the bar counter and writes in some notebook before handing it over and saying, "Sigh here at number 14 please."

I sigh the book and then Tom hands me a key with the number 14 on it and then goes and then goes off to help a customer as I stuff the key in my robe pocket, and after putting my hood up, I enter Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley normally was bright and filled with people but considering it was nearing dark, several shops were showing sighs of closing for the night and there weren't many people out.

I quickly and quietly make my way to Gringotts. Entering Gringotts I pass by Potter.

_Wonder what he's doing here? Surprised he's not giving out an interview or something._

I shrug and walk up to a teller and say, "I need to get into Vault 415 please."

The teller narrows his eyes and then takes out a bowl and says, "We need to verify with your blood."

I hold my hand over the bowl and prick my finger with a dagger of the Goblins and the blood dropped into the bowl.

The Goblin then verifies that it's me hands over the Vault key and calls for the Malfoy's Goblin accountant and we go into his office.

He asks what is it I want.

"Is there anyway to get money out of my account without actually being here?" I ask respectfully.

_Damn those pureblood etiquette lessons._

"There is, there's the pouch and what Muggles call a credit card that changes to whatever shop your in accepts." The Goblin says and I think about it and choose the credit card.

The Goblin then gets the forms and the card and tells me that I need to fill out the forms and sign the back of the card so that only I could use it. After sighing the forms and the card, the Goblin asks if there was anything else I wanted and I asked if I could get a passport and the Goblin gets the necessary paperwork and tells me to fill it out.

After another minute I've completed the paperwork and hand it over and the Goblin tells me it'll be ready in the morning.

With that the Goblin escorts me back to the main lobby and I then thank him and leave the bank and start heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron I head straight up to my room and then enter and place my bag on the dresser. I then walk over to the bed and collapse on it.

The owner Tom sent dinner up to my room and eating dinner I think over everything in my life, I eventually finish my meal and then go to bed feeling sleepy.

I fall asleep dreaming of green eyes and lightning bolts.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draconia<strong>  
>~The Next Morning~<p>

Sitting at a table Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes over his oatmeal and pumpkin juice. As he takes another bite, a familiar face comes down the stairs that lead to the rooms above.

Draconia Narcissa Malfoy and Harry James Potter stare at each other.

Seeing that there was nowhere else to sit, Draconia went and sat across from Harry and then Tom comes over and asks what she wanted for breakfast and Draconia said toast with bacon and eggs, scrambled.

Draconia's breakfast arrives about five minutes later along with some pumpkin juice. Then Harry and Draconia ate their breakfast in silence though curious glances were shot at each other, each wondering why the other was here.

Having enough of the silence, Harry asks, "What are you doing here?"

Draconia after swallowing the eggs she had in her mouth says, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Harry with his emerald green eyes stared at Draconia who felt like he was staring into her soul.

"I'm running away." Draconia blurts out and then slaps a hand over her mouth as Harry raises his eyebrow.

Harry still a raised eyebrow blinks and asks, "Where to?"

Draconia blinks, putting down her hand and furrows her brows as she tries to think of where she was headed, after a minute she shrugs and says, "I don't know, didn't think about that part."

Harry seemed to think something over and says something that shocks Draconia, "Why don't you come with me?"

Draconia blinks in surprise and says, "Why?"

Harry shrugs and says, "Why not? More the merrier."

Draconis looks down at her plate and after a moment makes another decision that'll change her life again, "Okay, I'll go with you."

Harry smiles and lifts his cup and holds it out saying, "To a new beginning."

Draconia smiles as well and lifts her cup and clangs it against Harry's and says, "To a new beginning."

Harry and Draconia then spent the rest of the morning eating the rest of their breakfast and getting their things ready when Tom approaches them with two letters from Gringotts addressed to them.

Harry after reading his letter looks at Draconia and says, "Shall we go to Gringotts?"

Draconia who had finished her letter looks at Harry and nods before saying, "Sure."

Harry and Draconia then headed to Gringotts with their hoods up to hide their faces. They walk quickly yet slowly so that they don't attract unwanted attention.

Walking up to a teller Harry says, "I'm here to speak with Slingblade."

Draconia was talking to another teller at the same time as Harry.

As Harry's teller calls Slingblade, Harry leans over and whispers in my ear, "Wait for me in the lobby if you're done before me."

Draconia nods and follows the Malfoy accountant Goblin she was talking too; Harry followed Slingblade to his office.

About five minutes later both Draconia and Harry are finished and they leave the bank together and then to the Leaky Cauldron where they pay for their stay at the tavern and with their belongings they leave.

"Are we summoning the Knight Bus?" Draconia asks looking at Harry.

"No, too noticeable, I'm calling a cab." Says Harry and walking into a nearby bookstore with Draconia following curiously behind.

As Harry was on the phone calling a cab, Draconia was browsing through the books.

As Draconia was looking at the back of a book, Harry appears and says, "Cab's coming in 10 minutes."

Surprised, Draconia drops the book she was looking at and glares at Harry whose eyes glittered with amusement.

"That's not funny!" Draconia snaps at Harry who had started chuckling at her.

Harry just smiles and takes a book of the shelf and reads the back. As they wait for the taxi which intrigued Draconia as she had no idea what a taxi was.

About ten minutes later the taxi arrives and Harry has to drag Draconia away from the books and into the cab where Harry told the driver to go to the airport. Draconia is curious about what an airport is so she asks Harry.

"If I tell you it'd ruin the surprise." Harry says cheekily with his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore.

Draconia's eyebrow twitches in annoyance as she thinks to herself, _He definitely learned that bloody twinkle from the old man_.

It takes an hour to get to the airport, Harry steps out and helps Draconia out and then pays the driver and walks into the airport with his bad, Draconia follows with her bag as Harry steps up to a woman behind the ticket desk.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The woman asks with a smile.

Harry smiles and says, "Hello, can I have two tickets to [their location] please?"

(**AN**: Your probably wondering why I haven't told you readers where they're going, well it's a surprise, you'll find out near the end anyway).

Draconia was fascinated at what the Muggles were doing around her and she didn't know that Harry was finished with the ticket lady.

"We have an hour to kill before our plane takes off." Harry says from behind Draconia, surprising her once again.

Draconia blinks, confused as she says, "How do you kill an hour?"

Harry smiles as he guides her to the metal detector and says, "It's a Muggle saying, you don't actually kill time."

"Oh, I see, what's that?" Draconia says at first then spots the metal detector.

"It checks if you have any metal on you." Harry says as he takes off his shoes and jacket and places them and his bag in a bucket which go through some type of curtain and his family ring in a bowl and hands it to a guard standing nearby and walks through the archway.

Seeing what Harry did, Draconia follows his lead and puts her things into a bucket and her bracelets and a ring into a bowl and then walked through the archway. Both Harry and Draconia passed through the metal detector without it beeping.

As they put their shoes, jackets and jewelry back on, Draconia whispers to Harry, "How can they not see everything we put in our bags?"

"I put a spell that makes it look like a normal travel bag." Harry whispers back and then both of them make their way to their plane's gate slowly as Draconia kept stopping and looking at random objects.

Eventually they get to their gate and take their seats in the waiting area, Harry and Draconia were both reading a magazine or book they bought in one of the gift shops.

An hour later their plane is ready for its passengers. Now sitting in their seats on the plane, Harry and Draconia fall asleep midway through their flight, Draconia's head was on Harry's shoulder and Harry was asleep against the window, which made one of the stewardesses take a picture of the two on a Polaroid camera.

Neither Harry nor Draconia knew what was ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy-Who-Lived Missing?<strong>  
>Written By: Melissa Cartwright<p>

Friends of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived's friends look for him after a week of him not answering any floo calls or letters at his house to find they couldn't get in. A search party was sent to find Lord Potter.

There were sightings of Lord Potter in the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley and Gringotts accompanied by a blonde women, who she is still unknown.

One must wonder why the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared, this reporter doesn't know. But we implore Lord Potter to come back to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Heiress Reported Missing!<strong>  
>Written By: Raven Masters<p>

After three days not seeing their daughter, Lord and Lady Malfoy offer a 300 Million-Galleon reward for Draconia Malfoy's safe return.

When interviewed, Lord Malfoy said, "When my daughter returns she is to be married to Kadan Montague at the earliest convenience."

Can someone say cold-hearted? His child's missing and all he cares about is her impending marriage, what a bad parent.

A weeping Lady Malfoy has this to say, "Please whoever has my daughter, let her come home."

Now there is a worried parent, but then again, it could all be a ruse.

This reporter hopes that Draconia Malfoy returns to her family in safe condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draconia<strong>  
>~Five Years Later~<p>

Lying in bed I bring the body next to me closer to my side. Opening my eyes I look at my wife of four years. Her pale blonde hair was in a loose low ponytail, she was also 8 months pregnant with our third child.

(**AN**: I personally think Draco's hair looks platinum blonde).

I hear the patter of little feet so I quickly close my eyes again and listen as our sons enter 'sneakily' into the room. They then jump on me trying to wake me up but since I'm already up I surprise them by grabbing them and tickling them mercilessly.

Draconia or Darcy as she likes to be called now lifts her head up and smiles at the scene of her husband Harry and their sons Regulus Alexander Potter-Black and James Sirius Potter-Black; the last two were being tickled mercilessly.

(**AN**: Draconia will be known as Darcy for a while).

"What are you three doing?" Darcy asks looking at her three boys.

Harry stops tickling them and they say together, "Nothing."

Darcy just looks at them with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing what they had said.

Darcy rolls her eyes and the kids get off the bed knowing their job of waking their parents is over run out of the room giggling all the way and Darcy struggles to get out of bed with her pregnant belly so Harry quickly gets out of bed and heads to her side of the bed and helps her out of the bed where she quickly heads to the bathroom making Harry shake his head.

Harry quickly gets dressed then heads into the bathroom just as Darcy was coming out. Quickly doing his usual morning routine, Harry exits the bathroom to see Darcy putting on a clean maternity shirt that was black with yellow words saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

Quickly putting on his shoes Harry notices that Darcy is glaring at her feet so he asks, "Need help?"

Darcy sends me a pleading look and nods, Harry smiles and helps her put on her shoes. Darcy and Harry then went down stairs where their children were watching TV along with Harry's godson Ted or Teddy, as he liked to be called, a Muggle object that still fascinated Darcy to this day.

Darcy went into the kitchen probably to make breakfast while Harry went to get the mail, as he gets the mail from the porch mailbox, Harry waves to his new neighbor who looked shocked to see him but Harry wasn't paying attention to his surrounding as he went inside.

Little did Harry know his life was going to get stressful again.

As Harry comes into the house, Narcissa Malfoy and Darcy talking in the kitchen greet him.

"Hello Narcissa." Harry greets and starts separating the mail at the kitchen table.

"Hello Harry, taking care of my daughter Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asks as she starts setting the table for breakfast.

"Of course." Harry says finally finishing sorting the mail.

"Any names for your baby girl?" Narcissa asks walking back to get some cups.

"We have a couple but where not sure which ones to choose." Harry says to his mother-in-law.

Narcissa comes back with the cups and asks, "What are the names?"

"Were torn between Perenelle, Cersei, Leyla, Imogen, Andromeda and Whitney." Harry says as he looks through the bills.

Narcissa sits down now that she was finished setting the table says, "Those are good names."

"Thank you," Harry says, "but the decision rests with Darcy."

Narcissa smiles and says, "Of course it does."

Darcy then says, "Breakfast is ready."

Harry goes to get his kids and his godson passing by Andromeda and telling her 'good morning' before poking his head into the living room saying, "Kids, breakfast is ready."

James, Regulus and Teddy jump up and run past Harry leaving the TV on, Harry shakes his head and turns off the TV before walking back into the kitchen to see Narcissa and Andromeda helping Darcy bring breakfast to the table.

Harry, Darcy, Narcissa, Andromeda, Teddy, James and Regulus after breakfast went out to their local wizarding shopping district, not knowing what was happening in England.

* * *

><p>~Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England, The Burrow~<p>

Life at the Weasley's wasn't usually quiet. But considering the oldest son Bill was now married and lived with his wife Fleur in a seaside cottage, with his two daughters Victorie and Dominique and their son Louis.

The second son, Charlie, worked in Romania and was still as single as can be.

The Weasley's third son Percy worked in the Ministry and was married to Audrey and has two daughters Molly and Lucy.

Their next children were twins, Fred and George Weasley. George Weasley owns a joke shop called Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and is married to former housemate Angelina Johnson, now Weasley, and had two children, a girl named Roxanne and a son named Fred after his brother.

Alas during the 2nd of May 1998, George's twin Fred lost his life in the battle of Hogwarts as they fended off Death Eaters from taking over the school. George was never the same after that.

The Weasleys youngest son, Ronald or Ron to most people, was their youngest son, married to his schoolmate Hermione Granger, now Weasley, and had two children, a girl named Rose and a boy named Hugo.

Ginny Weasley working at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was now married to Dean Thomas with two sons called Devon and Gideon, and a daughter named Savannah.

All the Weasleys and their extended family were at The Burrow for their usual weekend dinners when Kingsley Shacklebolt arrives and starts whispering in Arthur Weasley's ear. The look on Arthur Weasley's face was of shock and excitement and Kingsley, Arthur and Molly disappear into the house to discuss something.

Molly, Arthur and Kingsley exit the house moment later and Kingsley after saying something else to Arthur disappears with a pop.

The Weasley Clan and the Thomas family wait patiently while Arthur and Molly come to a stop in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Their oldest son Bill asks in a worried tone.

"We may have found out where Harry is." Arthur Weasley says and everyone gasps except George and Angelina.

Everyone then started talking at the same time and didn't notice George and Angelina's grins, their children Fred and Roxanne shook their heads, they'd figured out that their parents knew where Harry Potter was.

"Silence!" Arthur yells, silencing everyone as he continues talking, "Kingsley is at the Ministry, he's going to send some people to make sure that the person that the Auror saw is actually Harry."

Blinking in confusion, Hermione asks, "Where is this 'Harry'?"

Arthur sighs and rubs his face and says, "Sydney, Australia."

Everyone blinks in surprise as they all go, "He's where?"

(**AN**: The location had finally been revealed, surprised aren't you?).

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draconia<strong>  
>~Sydney, Australia, Wallaby Walk (Australian Version of Diagon Alley)~<p>

Harry grins as he watches James, Regulus and Teddy play in the children's park they had while Darcy, her mother Narcissa and Andromeda were ordering some ice cream.

All of a sudden the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck making him look around with his wand in his hand.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Darcy says coming up to him with ice cream cones in both hands.

"Someone was watching me." Harry says looking around once more before turning back to Darcy as she hands him his ice cream cone.

James, Regulus and Teddy run over to their grandmother and their great-aunt when they notice ice cream cones.

"Did you see who it was?" Darcy asks worriedly while licking her ice cream cone.

Harry shakes his head and licks his ice cream cone before saying, "No, but I'm probably being paranoid."

Darcy chuckles which earns her a weird look from Harry as she says, "It's as Mad-Eye says 'Constant Vigilance'."

Harry snorts and says, "He doesn't just says it, he yells it."

Darcy shakes her head and she drags Harry over to where the kids, her mother and aunt were sitting eating their ice cream cones.

Then the seven of them blissfully eat their ice cream cones unaware on how close their old friends and family are to finding them.

* * *

><p>~Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England, The Burrow~<p>

The Weasley clan and the Thomas family once again took over The Burrow when Kingsley sent word that the 'Harry' in Sydney, Australia was their Harry. They were discussing what they should do when Bill noticed that George, Angelina, Roxanne and Fred weren't there.

"Where did George, Angelina, Roxanne and Fred go?" Bill asks looking at his parents.

Molly blinks and says, "I don't know."

Arthur says, "I believe they're checking on their Sydney branch of their shop."

Everyone blinks and Charlie says, "I didn't know they had a shop in Sydney."

Something clicks in Bills mind and he says, "They must've done that during their honeymoon."

Ron blinks and says, "Where'd they go again?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Sydney, Australia, Ronald."

"Oh, okay, are we going?" Ron asks everyone.

Molly and Arthur look at each other for a moment before looking around and Arthur says, "Molly and I are, who else wants to come?"

Bill, Fleur and their children say their coming.

Charlie said he would come as well.

Percy, Audrey and their children said they were coming as well.

Ron, Hermione and their children were coming too.

Ginny, Dean and their kids wanted to come too.

The Weasleys family and the Thomas family went and packed their stuff for the trip, not knowing that George was telling Harry that they're coming.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day, Sydney, Australia, Wallaby Walk (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes)~<p>

Harry stares at George who just walked in the building with his wife, Angelina, who was a good friend of Harry's and their children.

"Hey George." Harry greets George from his position of restocking the shelves of Edible Dark Marks, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Canary Creams and Wakefield's Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum.

Darcy was ringing up items that the customers were buying.

"Hey Harry, we have a problem." George says as Harry pauses in his stacking to look at George with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks a little worried.

"They know you're here and they're coming." George says with a serious look on his face that Harry hadn't seen in five years.

Harry doesn't know what to feel but eventually he sighs and says, "Well, I figured they were going to find me sooner or later."

"Are you sure?" George asks looking at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry says nodding and putting the last of the Canary Creams on the shelves.

"Now tell me how business is doing." George asks and Harry proceeded to lead him to the office on the third floor.

The second floor held all the items that are sold in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and the third floor held some spare rooms that reminded Harry of a hotel room and a large area where there are several desks and file cabinets.

Harry and George then begin talking about how business has been booming.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes~<p>

Darcy was helping some customers with some Pygmy Puffs when a bell tinkled, signaling that someone had entered the shop, and to Harry's surprise, well not really a surprise since he knew they were coming, were the Weasley family and Dean Thomas.

_Probably married to Ginny or else he wouldn't be here_, Harry thought to himself as Arthur and Molly made their way towards him. Before the Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch can come any closer, several people step in line to buy their items.

Harry gestures to the second floor and Mr. Weasley understands and the Weasley family go upstairs were George was going through items up there. Pretty soon Darcy comes to the register along with three girls who wanted but their Pygmy Puffs. Harry leans over and says,

"The Weasleys are here upstairs, can you take care of the register?"

Darcy looks at me worried and says, "Should I come with you?"

Harry shakes his head and says, "I need someone to watch the shop down here, besides I can handle myself."

Darcy looks worried before reluctantly nodding and ringing up the purchases for the people in line, meanwhile, Harry goes upstairs to see all the Weasleys and Dean Thomas.

"Harry!" Molly cries happily as she wraps her arms around him and gives him a huge hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry says as Mrs. Weasley lets go.

Mrs. Weasley smiles and then demands, "Why on earth did you leave without saying anything to us?"

Harry sighs and says, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I was tired of everyone excepting something from me and I just wanted them to leave me alone, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand and hugs Harry again saying, "It's okay, and I just wished you had told me how you were feeling."

Harry returns the hug and the Weasleys, the Thomas's and Harry talking about how he got to Sydney and what happened in their lives.

"You're married and have kids?" Hermione asks curiously.

Harry nods and says, "My wife's downstairs and our kids are with their grandmother, grandaunt and cousin."

"Are they coming here?" Ginny asks also curiously.

"Hm, they might show up later when they get out of school." Harry says thoughtfully.

"They go to a Muggle school?" Hermione asks.

Harry shakes his head and says, "No, it's a magical school that starts at preschool to 12th grade, there's also a magical college nearby as well."

Hermione seems excited at the prospect of the school and asks, "What's the name of the school?"

"Evergreen Academy and Mystic Collage." Harry yells Hermione who almost immediately asks what courses did they have.

Harry then proceeds to tell Hermione the courses at both schools, which make Hermione literally drool.

"Now you've done it." Ron mutters to Harry who snickers.

Molly then speaks up, "You said you have kids, what are their names?"

Harry smiles and disappears for a moment to the third floor and walks to his desk and takes a picture frame from his desk and walks back to where everyone was on the second floor and hands the picture over to Molly saying, "The one with the hazel eyes and glasses is my oldest son and Heir James, named after my father and godfather."

Harry points to a messy haired, hazel-eyed, boy who was wearing glasses.

Molly and Arthur look at James and think to themselves, _He looks just like his grandfather only with better glasses_.

"And this is our second son, Regulus."

Harry points to an identical clone, only he didn't have glasses.

Harry then points to the pregnant blonde in the picture and says, "And that's my wife Darcy."

"Your children are beautiful." Molly tells Harry as she hands the photo to Bill and Fleur.

Harry smiles and says, "Thank you, were expecting a third child in a month, this one's a girl."

"Nervous?" Arthur asks.

Harry nods and says, "Always."

Arthur nods and says, "I always was too."

* * *

><p>~Several hours later~<p>

Harry after showing everyone the picture of his sons, showed everyone around the store and the shops in the Alley. The children had found the playground and were now playing happily, Percy and Audrey were staying and watching them.

Eventually they return to the shop to find one of the stores workers, Abigail or Abby behind the register.

"Where's Darcy?" Harry asks Abby.

Abby smiles and says, "She's upstairs with James and Regulus."

Harry nods and turns towards Molly & Arthur, Bill & Fleur, Charlie, Ginny & Dean and says, "You get to see my sons now."

Everyone then walks upstairs to see the boys, James and Regulus, the blonde woman, Darcy and four other figures that had their backs turned.

"James, Regulus." Harry calls out to his sons who turn around and grin while tackling their father in a hug.

After hugging their father, James and Regulus look at the Weasley's with curious expressions.

Harry just smiles and says, "This is Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Harry gestured to Molly and Arthur and Regulus quietly asks, "Grandma, Grandpa?"

The Weasleys are shocked and Molly turns to Harry who says, "I told them you're like a mother figure, I hope you don't mind."

Tears gather at the edges of Molly's eyes as she says, "We don't mind, it's an honor."

The two women who had their backs to them now turned around to reveal Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks.

The Weasleys and the Thomas family looked shocked to see those two women here of all places.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asks Narcissa and Andromeda.

Andromeda speaks first, "Teddy and I are on vacation."

Everyone looks at Narcissa who says, "He married my daughter."

Harry just smiles as everyone gets a shocked look on their faces.

Darcy was talking to George and didn't realize that her secret was coming out.

"But your wife's name is Darcy not Draconia." Hermione says confused.

"Ah, actually Darcy's real name is Draconia, we just took letters out of her original name and made a list of name from that, and she choose Darcy." Harry explains.

"Does she know her father's looking for her?" Ginny says.

"She does, that's why she changed her name and Narcissa was sworn to secrecy." Harry tells them.

Harry then invited the Weasleys and the Thomas's over for dinner and they stay for two weeks before they go back home. Harry tells them that they're welcome anytime and that he'd firecall them when the baby was born.

About two weeks later the Weasleys and the Thomas's came back to Sydney just in time to be there when baby Perenelle Imogen Potter-Black was born.

Hermione was named her godmother and George was her godfather.

Lucius Malfoy eventually found out where his daughter was but eventually came to and was happy for his daughter's marriage. Even if it was to Harry Potter.

James, and Regulus came to accept Lucius as their grandfather.

The Weasleys, the Thomas's, the Malfoy's, and the Potters became close, although most of the Weasleys didn't trust Lucius Malfoy all that much. Eventually both Lucius and Narcissa moved from Britain to Sydney for a new start and to be closer to their daughter and grandchildren.

And life for the Potters became almost normal and now the times are peaceful but Harry hasn't let down his guard and it's as the late Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody once said.

CONTANT VIGILANCE!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draconia (or Darcy's) Children<strong>:  
>1. James Sirius Potter-Black (First born son and Heir)<br>2. Regulus Alexander Potter-Black  
>3. Perenelle Imogen Potter-Black<p>

**Molly and Arthur's Children**:  
>1. William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley<br>2. Charlie Septimus Weasley  
>3. Percival Ignatius Weasley<br>4. George and 5. Fred (Dead)  
>6. Ronald Bilius Weasley<br>7. Ginevra Molly Thomas (nee Weasley)

**Bill and Fleur's Children**:  
>1. Victorie Apolline Weasley<br>2. Dominique Minerva Weasley  
>3. Louis Dean Weasley<p>

**Charlie's Children**: None.

**Percy and Audrey's Children**:  
>1. Molly Ginevra Weasley<br>2. Lucy Morgana Weasley

**George and Angelina's Children**:  
>1. Fred Loki Weasley<br>2. Roxanne Angela Weasley

**Ron and Hermione's Children**:  
>1. Rose Ivy Weasley<br>2. Hugo Artorius Weasley

**Ginny and Dean's Children**:  
>1. Devon Maximus Thomas<br>2. Gideon Aaron Thomas  
>3. Savannah Lucille Thomas<p>

**Lucius and Narcissa's Children**:  
>1. Draconia Narcissa Potter-Black (nee Malfoy)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: For Charlie, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly II, Lucy, Fred II, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo I made up their middle names since Harry Potter wiki didn't have them.

* * *

><p>Playlist for Chapter:<br>The Pierces- Secret  
>Carrie Underwood- Get out of this town<br>The Mitch Hansen Band- Thorns


End file.
